


Crash

by killjoyfart



Category: Tokio Hotel, You Me At Six
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sibling Incest, Songfic, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoyfart/pseuds/killjoyfart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Heat can be cooled by drugs, women and sweaty bodies moving in crowded places but thoughts smelling of alcohol are bound to escape otherwise sealed lips.</i>
</p><p>Twincest songfic - Crash by You Me At Six</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

_Wait, where you say you've been, who you've been with? / Where you say you're going, who you going with? / Keep me on my toes, keep me in the know_

 

The older boy wrapped his arms around himself, curled up under the dark blanket. Why did he feel so neglected and betrayed?  
His brother was laying in the bed next to his own, cheeks still wet from maybe having shed a tear or two. 

"For God's sake Tom, let it go!"  
"Why didn't you tell me? Are we no longer sharing things with one another?"  
"You don't have to know every detail of my life, Tom! You are my twin but I think you forget that we are two separate human beings."

Shouted words still ringing in the ears of two young brothers.

 

_Wait, keep me in your skin, keep me in your chest / I wait for it to start, I wait for it to end / Keep me on my toes, keep me in the know_

Seeing the dark ink slowly being set deep under the skin of his soulmate's chest had been far more painful than having his own arm painted in permanent colour. The mere thought of his brother having this done to him for more hours than he could imagine made him want to go back in time and prevent it from happening that very first time.

"Sure you want to do this? Dad's gonna kill you."  
"I actually don't think it's possible for him to dislike me more than he already does."  
"But do you really not want me to come with you?"  
"You have seen me crying more times than enough already. I'll be back in a few hours, don't forget I love you."

Memories of fingers gently brushing over the still smooth and pale neck of a lover turning into careful, stolen gazes at a brother's chest.

 

_We were young, we were in our teens / It wasn't real love, spent it behind bars / Oh it's sad to think we just let it be, prisoners of love_

Tender kisses exchanged in dark hotel rooms, a hand finding another beneath the shadow of a table, tentative touches behind the backs of others went on for five years.

"I can't do this anymore, Tom. We either have to find a way to be together without hiding, or it has to stop. Is a love that can not be truly expressed really a love worth feeding?"

Feelings were being hid in dark corners of hearts and minds, eyes turned to face the floor, hands re-taught to create riffs and words cold as ice.

 

_We grew up, we worked and changed our ways / Just like wildfire, we've been burning now for days / Tearing down those walls, nothing's in our way_

Constantly being in the same building as the love of your life is not easy, though it is sometimes believed to be the right thing to do.  
Heat can be cooled by drugs, women and sweaty bodies moving in crowded places but thoughts smelling of alcohol are bound to escape otherwise sealed lips.

"Bill, please. You know you are the only one I've ever needed to love."  
"Stop it, you know we can't..."

Pain, anger and guilt still floating deep inside the bodies of two young men slowly surrender for other feelings to take their place. Feelings such as hope, and love.

 

_And I know I've said this all before, but opposites attract / We try and run away but end up running back_

It would take four years for hands now marked by numbers to find each other again. 

 

_Just crash, fall down / I'll wrap my arms around you now_

"It has been so long. Are you sure we still know how to do this?"  
"Trust me Bill, I have missed you every second since that last day. I am willing to try, but only if you want to."  
"I do, Tom. I need to love you."

 

_Just crash, it's our time now to make this work second time around_

Slender fingers intertwined, chests pressed against each other in an embrace saying "finally" better than anything else could.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever published fanfic so there might have been some mistakes, I would appreciate if you told me about any of those! I would also love thoughts, comments and criticism. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
